


No goodbyes

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Sad!Shepard playthrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Shepard does not say goodbye.





	No goodbyes

She allows herself two small indulgences. She talks to James, says he makes her proud; and she checks in on Cortez. He'd risked his life keeping that Harvester off her back - Shepard wants to know he's safe.

She walks past Garrus, who's been with her since the beginning; past Liara, who was once a lover; past Wrex, who called her "sister"; past Tali, whose face she's seen; past Edi, who possibly knows her better than any of them.

She faces all of them, one last time. "The Reapers gave you a purpose," she tells them, and hates herself for it.


End file.
